Sunset
by MedliSage
Summary: Oneshot: Two years after the Emerald arc, Silver and Blue begin traveling the world together, but Silver has feelings for her deeper than just a brother-sister bond. He can't hide them forever, but he fears she doesn't feel the same way. SilverxBlue.


**Sunset**

_By MedliSage_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A lot of time had passed since we'd all been released of petrification by Jirachi. I continued my travels, exploring the world with her and waiting for my father to recover. We both knew adventure would someday return to us, but it was nice to relax and just travel together. Right then we were in Cianwood City for the night. But I was having one of those moments where I just couldn't take being around her anymore, I had to be by myself, before I blurted out something stupid that I'd surely regret. I had hastily told her I'd be right back, and took off away from the center, away from her. I ran north until I hit coastline, which wasn't far at all in Cianwood. I sighed and sat down, facing the west where the sun was beginning to set.

I sat with my gaze fixated on the expansive ocean. She told me once that there was nothing more beautiful than a sunset on the water, although I believed to the contrary. I thought it may be nice to experience it, however. So there I sat, my knees up and elbows propped on them, holding my head in my palms. I sighed; I think the last time I sat around just watching the sun set was the day before she and I escaped from the lair of the Masked Man.

When I was two, I was taken away from my only living family, my father. I was dropped into a place where no happiness existed, where all love had ceased. I had no idea what to do. Days were filled with nothing but the same routine; training to become a skilled servant of the Masked Man. For me, I was supposed to become an expert in trading Pokémon. I was a tool to be used by the Masked Man, just like all the other pitiable children there. Even though I was given such a straightforward objective, I was still lost. This world I was tossed into, no matter how young I was, it was still foreign and strange to me. It wasn't home.

Although, since I was just two, I didn't remember the slightest things about what my true home or my father was like. But I knew that this place I was in was not "home," even though I could barely speak. Perhaps all of us have an idea what "home" is, even as babies. All the children there were so... cold, withdrawn into themselves. Not that I was any different from them. I hated being there, I wanted to get out of there, I wanted to go "home," even if I didn't know where that was.

_She_ reached out to me, though. That girl with the long, flowing brown hair and bright, bright blue eyes. Eyes that shimmered like sapphires in the darkness of my life; a light to follow.

Like myself, she had been kidnapped as a child. Though she was three years older than me, she was incredibly traumatized from the incident. More so than I had been; since she was older and was able to recollect the terrible events that had befallen her, the result was a severe phobia of birds. But she was so unique among all of us; she was the only one to offer kindness, sympathy, care, warmth, love...

Ack, no, no. Not that kind of love; she didn't feel that way about me. Oh, but maybe she did...

I shook my head despite the fact I was merely thinking to myself and no one else was around, in a physical attempt to get those thoughts out of my head. If only she did. Perhaps I was just weary, I couldn't seem to think straight. I looked at the sky – it was beginning to turn orange.

I always wondered why she offered us such kindness when she received nothing in return. Maybe it was just because she was young – she is three years older than me, so she was five at the time, and maybe because her mind was so innocent and pure that she wasn't hurt by the coldness of the other children. I don't think that, though – before she reached out to me, I was miserable. Completely and utterly miserable. No one would talk to me; the place was devoid of all happiness. Sadness seemed to hang in the air, and all the children, including myself, would often cry themselves to sleep. But she never did, she was strong.

It just occurred to me that maybe that was just a front? Maybe she did cry. When nobody was around. But I never saw her shed a tear; when we started to become close, she would always tell me to be strong, because together we'd get out of there one day.

After that, I stopped crying myself to sleep. I began wanting to roll out of bed; not only was another day closer to the promised escape, but it was another day with her. Once we became friends, I think she accepted that none of the other children would listen to her reach out to them in an attempt to help. No, maybe it was because they were older – they didn't want to listen to someone younger than them, or maybe it was just because of their own personal reasons, or maybe it was because their hearts had been closed off. Perhaps because they were older, I think maybe the Masked Man paid close attention to try and convince them not to run off.

And so I spent everyday with her. She gave me my name, Silver, because of the color of my eyes. I had no idea that was also my real name, but her name was Blue; the same color as her gorgeous eyes.

The days turned into weeks which turned into months which turned into years. Time moved very slowly but we knew we had to wait before we finally made our escape; we had to wait until his guard was down and we were properly prepared to be on our own. Finally the day came when we would see the outside world again. So with my Sneasel at my side I headed for Johto, while she took her Jigglypuff and went into Kanto. We still communicated, but it was not everyday and it was not always in person, and I missed that. I missed her hugs and I missed the way she stroked my hair when I was sad, but most of all I missed seeing her beautiful smile that seemed to light up the world when she was happy.

I sighed as I continued to watch the sky turn a deeper orange. I had felt this way about her ever since we became close, and I tried convincing myself that she thought of me as a brother and I should think of her as a sister so many times that I lost count. But I couldn't help it. I loved her, I would do anything to protect her, and she loved me and would do the same – but it was nothing more than a sibling love to her.

Maybe I should just tell her how I feel. Even though she doesn't feel the same way back, maybe it would be better if she knew. I had thought this before, but I was shy and could never say the things I wanted to; I never knew how to express my feelings properly. So I kept my mouth shut and our relationship developed as is. I felt so lost; I loved her so much, but she just didn't in the same way. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just stop myself from feeling that way. I was fifteen now, and I still didn't know how to deal with this.

Sometimes, like right then, I'd think about how things would be if she felt the same way about me. I shut my eyes and pictured the possibilities as vividly as I could, getting lost in my head in the process. We'd go everywhere together, and we'd hold hands when we walked. Maybe if she felt the same way, we could have been sitting here together, and her head could be on my shoulder and we'd watch the sun set together. And then I would stop being so stupidly shy so that when she'd say, "There's nothing more beautiful than that," I would be be able to reply "Except –"

My brain froze when I felt hands over my eyes,"Guess who!" was said in a cheery tone by the prettiest voice in the world. I jumped, startled a little, but also gave a small smile as she sat next to me. Smiling at me, she said, "I was wondering where you had gone. So you're finally getting to watch an ocean sunset, huh?"

I nodded. I couldn't look at her; I knew I would say something stupid. I was having one of those times where I just was overcome by my feelings I tried so hard to hide from her, and I was so scared of saying something I'd regret that I ran away. I just had to get myself away from her for a bit so I could calm myself and remind myself that saying something could easily ruin our relationship which I so cherished. Since we had begun traveling together after we were released of petrification, just the two of us, these times had been happening at a rapidly increasing rate, as if my bottled up feelings were getting closer and closer to an eruption.

Some silence passed between us. I sneaked glance at her – her eyes, which could easily be mistaken as glittering sapphires, were staring unwaveringly at the horizon. The ocean breeze blew her long, flowing hair back. I thought back to when she was young; she was always this beautiful, but more than that she was always this caring and loving towards me.

As if fate wanted to reaffirm this, she then asked, "Silver... has everything been okay lately? You've been wandering off a lot, and you seem – distracted. I'm worried about you. You'd tell me if anything was wrong, right?"

I felt her warm palm lightly touch the back of my hand. I bit my tongue. What was I supposed to say? I couldn't bring myself to lie to her but I just couldn't tell her the truth.

"Sorry to worry you," I said, which was the truth. I looked down at my hands, with one of hers still gently over mine, searching my head for what to say.

"Oh," she said, before I had a chance speak. "Look." I looked at her, of course, and saw her free hand pointing at the horizon. I saw the sun, now just a bump peaking above the ocean before it left for the day,the sky above it was a gradient of orange to red to purple to the dark blue of the night sky. The light of the sun dappled across the water in several glistening spots. We stared at it together, and for a while the only sounds heard were the sound of our breathing and the quiet noise of the small waves coming along shore about two feet in front of us.

I glanced at her, seeing her smile that shone brighter than the sun. "There's nothing more beautiful than that."

And then I blurted out, "Except you."

I didn't mean to say it. I don't know what came over me. I realized immediately after what I had said, and my breath caught in my throat as her head swung quickly to look at me. Her face was bright scarlet and mine probably was too, and I knew I had to say something, anything, but I couldn't function. So we stared at each other until my lungs began burning from lack of oxygen.

"Uh," I stammered. I glanced my eyes around, but I felt hers still watching me.

"Silver," she finally said, and I met her eyes again. She had her torso turned to face me, so now her wind blew her hair to the side. We stared into each others eyes, but I only did because I was captivated by her looks for the hundred and forty-second time. I wished I could just get up and run, but I couldn't move. Her hand slid up to my wrist and gripped it tightly. "Tell me how you feel about me."

Silence. Heavy silence. Asphyxiating silence. Dark blue stretched across the sky as we sat there.

I had to stop running away.

I moved my hand and took hers, and said "I love you."

By now the sun was just barely a slit on the horizon and it was becoming hard to see. No words flowed between us. I looked down and shut my eyes so tears wouldn't start streaming out of them. I was such an idiot. I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have started traveling with her in the first place. I would never be more than her brother.

Her free hand moved up to my shoulder and pulled me closer, and I offered no resistance. I knew she wouldn't freak out or start treating me different, but it still hurt more than anything else to have it confirmed that she didn't feel the same way. I pulled up my arm to return her embrace, and then she moved her hand to my neck and pulled my head to hers and into a kiss.

I made some sort of surprised noise in my throat since I couldn't gasp, and opened my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating this heavenly feeling. Her eyes were shut, and I shut mine again too. Her lips were soft and warm. She moved them a bit, and I tried to mimic what she was doing. Seconds turned into minutes which turned into what seemed like lifetimes. Finally, at the same time, we slowly pulled our heads away. Our eyelids opened ever so slowly and we gazed into each other eyes. Again her cheeks were flushed, and I knew mine must be too. The darkness obscured everything as the sun's light faded, but her sapphire eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"I love you, too," she said softly, in almost a whisper.

I couldn't help but smile as elation exploded inside me like a giant, hot firework. She smiled, too, and giggled a little. Her eyes lit up. "You're so cute when you smile."

I shook my head as I felt the heat burn my face.

I saw her shiver a bit – it was getting chilly out with the breeze and the darkness; the sun had completely vanished by now. I rubbed her back a little. "It's getting cold. We should go back."

She scooted so we were as close as possible, and leaned her head onto my shoulder. "Let's stay here a little longer."

I smiled again even though she couldn't see. She was so spontaneous and cute.

"How long have you felt like that?" She asked.

"A long time."

"Me too."

I couldn't help myself. I threw both my arms around her in a tight embrace, which she quickly returned.

"I... I'm sorry that I didn't say anything before," she faintly said. She continued almost inaudibly, "I... thought that you didn't feel the same way. I thought I was just your sister."

"I'm sorry, too," I replied. "I... I thought the same thing."

I felt her shiver a little again. "Come on. You're cold."

With incredible swiftness, she gently pushed me onto my side against the sand and cuddled up to me, our faces not even an inch away. "Keep me warm then."

I blushed and brought one arm around her waist, and my other under her neck and back up onto her shoulder. She moved closer to me, swinging one leg over mine, and I definitely blushed furiously. She had a lot of confidence that I wish I had.

"How long did you want to stay here?" I asked.

"A long time?"

I pulled her closer, so that our torsos touched. "Okay."

She smiled. "I love you, Silver."

"I love you, too, Blue."

And so we laid there for a long time. I'm not sure how long it was, but I know that I didn't want it to ever end.

_Fin_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: So I've been wanting to write a SilverxBlue fic for ages... well here it finally is! Yeah... uh... not much else to say than that. Written in one sitting and will probably be edited. Hope you enjoyed regardless. I don't really like the title but I can never think of a good one. Obviously since it's not translated at all I haven't read any of the HeartGold/SoulSilver arc, so uh... yeah. WOULDN'T IT BE CUTE IF THEY TRAVELED TOGETHER AFTER THE EMERALD ARC. Yes it would. Also much thanks to Pat for being my editor!

_- Medli_


End file.
